halofandomcom-20200222-history
Incorruptible
|class=Cruiser |length=3000 meters (3 km) |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive=Yes |slipspace speed=Unknown |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*Energy Projector (2+) *Laterally-mounted Plasma Torpedo launchers (7) |complement= s |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= |era= |affiliation=Covenant Separatist Navy }} The Incorruptible was a serving within the Covenant Navy. Background It was attached and affixed to the latter Covenant Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 192, and was crewed by Sangheili from the elite Dn'end Legion Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 190. When the Great Schism started in November 2552, the Incorruptible was transfered into service with the Covenant Separatist Navy. History Covenant Naval service During the 9th Age of Reclamation, the vessel was commanded by Tano 'Inanraree. It was a vanguard ship of High Charity and the Defense Fleet, following the holy city likely from Installation 04 to Installation 05, and safeguarding it during the Battle of Installation 05. Covenant Separatist Naval service Battle of High Charity During the Battle of High Charity in November 2552, a crewmember, Major Voro 'Mantakree, killed the Shipmaster with a Needler-pistol weapon, with the support of the rest of the crew. Tano ordered the Incorruptable closer to the tainted ring so that they would be infected with the flood. During the engagement with the Loyalist Navy, 'Mantakree appointed himself the Commanding Officer and fended off attacks from Chieftain Gargantum who controlled several ships. They then fled to the outpost world Joyous Exaltation, in the Salia system, heeding the call of Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 189-199. The Imperial Admiral gave Voro the rank of Zealot and made him a Fleet Master. The Incorruptible was assigned as the flagship of a small fleet of 30 ships sent to Onyx to chase the captured destroyer Bloodied Spirit and prevent the Humans from taking Forerunner artifacts. Battle of Onyx The Incorruptible, along with its ships, took part in the Battle of Onyx where it was destroyed by HORNET Mines laid by the prowler, . Anything that remained of the ship or the fleet was destroyed when Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose detonated the FENRIS Nuclear Warheads and when the hundreds of thousands of Sentinels destroyed the planet from the inside. Contrition During that battle, 'Inanraree insanely and crazily ordered the ship to be infected by the Flood, as he was a member of the Governors of Contrition. The Governors of Contrition was a radical fringe sect of Covenant who believe that all creations of the Forerunner are sacrosanct (sacred). They also believed that the Flood were a perfect life-form and that it was the duty of the Covenant to protect and embrace the Flood, even though they were not made by the Forerunners. Crew Commanding Officers *Tano 'Inanraree - Ship Master (killed by Mantakree) *Voro Nar 'Mantakree - Ship Master of the Incorruptible Bridge Crew *Uruo 'Losonaee - Operations Officer *Zasses 'Jeqkogoee - Navigation Officer *Y'gar 'Pewtrunoee - Communications Officer Covenant Fleet Security *Paruto Xida Konna - Security *Waruna Xida Yotno - Security Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Starships